(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a suction hose adapted with a stop valve of a water bag, and more particularly, to one that is capable of effectively stopping the water from being delivered.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
For a cyclist or a fun rider on road, he has to spare one hand to fetch the water bottle whenever he feels thirsty. However, it may be awkward and risky since usually he needs both hands on the handle and both feet on the pedals to control the bike.
To improve, a prior art of No. 404195 cited from the Gazette with the title of Sucker for Sport Water Bag” comprised of a hollow sucker and its holder. Wherein, the sucker is provided with a penetrating circular hole and an arc nipple at its top, a symmetrical locking tenon is provided at where appropriately on the circumference of the lower end of the sucker; a circular hole in proper depth is provided in an inner shaft inside the holder, and a guide post extending upward from the bottom at the center of the circular hole while a fishing hook is provided on the circumference to an outer shaft of the holder. A circular trough is provided between the inner shaft and the outer shaft with a symmetrical opening provided at the bottom of the inner shaft. When assembled to deliver the water, the sucker is pulled out in straight line. However, an external guide hose connected to the water bag relates to a soft hose that prevents the volume of the sucker from getting too large and it is not easy for the cyclist or the rider to operate to separate the sucker from the holder using a single hand. It in fact requires both hands to operate and that makes the water bag fails to meet its purpose for the cyclist or the rider.